Questions Answered and Realisations Found
by Yahtzie
Summary: Challenge to write Lee's POV on, the scene near end of Revelations where Adama is in his bathrobe and Lee is trying to get him to go to Earth, and Laura succeeds. And the scene where they arrive at Earth and Laura and Bill Hug in the middle of CIC. R&R PL
1. Split 1

**This was a challenge from Em. I'm as bad with challenges as I am with dares, I never back down from one.**

**Challenge: **To write when Laura convinced Bill to go down to Earth, and the scene in CIC from Lee's POV. Basically how these 2 moments made Lee perceive their relationship.

**I decided to split it into 3 chapters cause it adds to the effect, but it is 1 story on a whole. It doesn't have 3 chapters, only 1, but it worked like this.**

**--**

"We've projected a course towards the signal. It will probably take some revising as we go but, this is our destination right here." I placed my finger on the star chart in front of me. "Earth." I stood up straight. "So, what are your orders Admiral?" I asked.

"Orders?" He said it like I was asking a stupid question.

"Are you ready to take us to our new home?" I continued.

"Ahh, I don't know." Was he giving up?

"You don't know what? Hmm?" He'd lost hope, maybe she could convince him to go down.

She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his left shoulder, sliding it across his back and off his right. As she sat down, her hand found his arm. I could tell that things were different between them. That little gesture could say so much about their relationship, yet if everything was as it use to be, she wouldn't show that kind of thing in front of me. Or would she? Even though her hostility towards me has seemed to dissipate, I feel like I am still not entirely back on old ground with her.

"What don't you know about? Hmm?" She had that tone, that tone that could get through concrete. At times Bill Adama was concrete, but to her he was an open book, she knew him, and she knew everyway to get through to him.

He looked at her, his face was a picture at seeing her again. Something had definitely changed. Admirals are never that glad to see their Presidents, even after a kidnapping. I could tell they were sharing a moment and I almost felt like I should leave, but I didn't. "It's good to see you." He told her, but I had the strangest feeling that inside he was screaming his joy. His joy that she was home safe.

"Bill?" It wasn't the first time I had heard her use his first name in front of me, but it didn't cease to surprise me every time. "This is it. This is it." She waited for her words to sink in, and then continued in nothing but a whisper. "This is everything that we have been working for." I stared with utter interest, my chin resting between my index finger and my thumb. It was amazing that a woman who he spends a good deal of his time disagreeing with, could do what I, his own son couldn't.

"I wanna see you pick up that first fist full of Earth. C'mon." Her voice wasn't telling him, it was asking him. Persuading him. He looked from her to me, he said he'd be back, and got up to go get dressed.

Still looking after him, she folded her hands and spoke to me.

"I see." She saw how he had lost hope, and I was right, she could convince him. She was the only one who could.

I agreed with her and thanked her, she thanked me back. What for? I dismissed it.

"But anyway I'm.. ah.. glad to see you again Madame President. So is the Quorum." I laughed a little, they were definitely glad to see her. Maybe now that she has been gone for a while, they will accept how much they need her. How much the fleet needs her. "And I guess I just finished the shortest Presidency in Colonial History."

"Yes well don't look so relieved Mr Adama." She smiled as she spoke. "Because you were dealt a crisis and you knew exactly what to do, you faced it boldly." Not old ground but awfully close. "This fleet is going to need that in the days to come, so you are not off the hook yet." I remember when my father told me that she had thought that Billy would make President one day. Was she putting me on the same page as the boy she once saw as her only source of family? I just thanked her, it meant a lot to me, considering what I had done to her in that court room.

My father walked back into the room, as he picked his glasses up from the table and put them on he asked "You guys just gunna sit there flapping your lips or are we gunna go find Earth?" She smiled at me, a smile of success. I stood and went to tell him the Kara and I had been working on a recon mission. But before I could finish, he told me to frak it and said that it was the end of the line and we had no where else to go. He told me that if we gave the alliance to much time, that it would fall apart again, we had to roll the hard six. She nodded in agreement. He also said that we would all go together, as fast as we could. He turned and headed for the hatch. I looked at her and as she smirked back, I smiled and said "Yes sir."

**Please Review XD**


	2. Split 2

**This was a challenge from Em. I'm as bad with challenges as I am with dares, I never back down from one.**

**Challenge: **To write when Laura convinced Bill to go down to Earth, and the scene in CIC from Lee's POV. Basically how these 2 moments made Lee perceive their relationship.

**I decided to split it into 3 chapters cause it adds to the effect, but it is 1 story on a whole. It doesn't have 3 chapters, only 1, but it worked like this.**

**--**

There we all were, standing in CIC around the DRADIS console. I was playing with my hands nervously and looking around at all the faces of the people who worked their hardest everyday. She stood there, as still as a statue, I'm guessing she was deep in thought. My father stood there, with his hands laying gently on the console.

"Fleet in jump formation standing by." Announced Dee, she was leaning with one arm on the panel in front of her.

The President and I looked up at the screens above us, anticipation written all over our faces.

"Board is green. Ship reports ready to jump Admiral." That was it, we were ready.

"Very well." My father spoke, he then looked over at the President, Laura. He told her that without her we wouldn't have made it. You could see she was close to tears, that small worried/anxious smile that she would acquire every now and then told me that, along with the slight glisten in her eyes. After all their arguments, countless disagreements, and his ever expressed opinion about religion, he had finally confirmed for her what we all knew. We had all needed her from the start, every one of us, him especially. He said he couldn't live without her, he was right. I think for my father to lose her, ever, would kill more of him than Zak's death did. He would be lost for good. He needs her to live, so that he can live. It was now pretty clear to me that his life depended on her life. Maybe not in a physical sense, but the physical side of things isn't the only side of life. You can die just as painfully in physicality as you can in emotionality and mentality. If she were to go, he would no longer be the man we all know.

I suppose it would be the same for her, I can see now how deep their caring for each other goes, or is it something more?

He told her to give the order, she smiled and put a hand to her face and looked around. She quickly turned back with a serious look on her face and took a breath in. I don't know if it was relief or some sort of excitement, but she let out her breath and told him with a smile that it was a long time coming. That it was. She took another breath in and slightly shook her head to regain her composure. She swallowed and let out a heavy "Okay". She was ready. She looked him in the eye and said, "Take us to Earth." She had given the order. He had now adopted his own anxious/worried smile. As the ship slowly sunk into a jump, I looked down at the console, waiting. Dee started counting down. "5." My father's face was solemn and he leant heavily on the console in front of him, as if he was also ready. "4." Laura was still looking at him, her acquired smile in place. "3." Everyone in the room was ready. "2." I was ready. "1." We were ready. "Jump."

**Please Review XD**


	3. Split 3

**This was a challenge from Em. I'm as bad with challenges as I am with dares, I never back down from one.**

**Challenge: **To write when Laura convinced Bill to go down to Earth, and the scene in CIC from Lee's POV. Basically how these 2 moments made Lee perceive their relationship.

**I decided to split it into 3 chapters cause it adds to the effect, but it is 1 story on a whole. It doesn't have 3 chapters, only 1, but it worked like this.**

--

"Jump complete."

"DRADIS is clear." Stated Gaeta.

"Fleet is checking in."

We all stared up at the screens.

Not moving his eyes away my father spoke. "NAV?"

Gaeta replied. "Confirming position." My father told him to take his time, to get it right. We couldn't afford a mix up. I looked over at Gaeta. The tears in Laura's eyes were glistening with more shine now. The reality was hitting us all.

"Fleet all present and accounted for." My father looked down from the screens. Gaeta turned around slowly, as if relieved, almost. He spoke.

"The constellations are a match." Did this mean? Laura's composure was slowly breaking away, bit by bit. It was what they had been working for, every moment. She smiled and put a hand to her nose, I was still doubtful, I needed someone to say those five words.

My father picked up receiver. To address the fleet.

"Crew of Galactica, people of the fleet, this is Admiral Adama. Three years ago I promised to lead you to a knew home. We've all endured a difficult journey, we've all lost, we've all suffered. And the truth is, I questioned whether this day would ever come, but today our journey is at an end." I was slowly breaking just like Laura, she was smiling uncontrollably now. "We have arrived, at Earth." He took her hand and put down the receiver, not bothering to even put it back in it's holster. He pulled her into a hug, and just as he did, CIC erupted into cheers. People were hugging, punching the air, clapping. I looked at them, tears in my own eyes now, reality had definitely hit me now, he had said those five words. My doubt was gone. We had arrived at Earth. I climbed on to the DRADIS console, not knowing much else to do with myself. I Pulled off my jacket and screamed at the top of my lungs. You could barely hear me though, the celebrations were much louder. I threw my jacket.

Off the console now I saw Laura, she didn't bother to hold back her tears of relief and joy, we had finally made it to what she fought so hard to get us too. My father pulled me into a hug, he told me we did it. I pulled away and told him that, he did it. We hugged again.

I remember that he had hugged Laura without even caring who noticed, not that many would considering the situation, only those who care to look. I cared to look, because that simple act answered my question. It _was_ something more, it was Love.

**Please Review XD**


End file.
